With the continuous increasing of computation demands and especially the field of mobile computing, processors develop towards high dominant frequencies and multiple cores, so that a parallel processing capability within a unit time is significantly increased, and at the same time, a heavy power consumption load also occurs. A conventional single-core processor regulation manner is no longer applicable to a multi-core processor. For a computing system, and especially a mobile handheld computing device, it is of great significance to reduce a problem of ineffective power consumption of a processor.
In the prior art, one technical solution is proposed, in which intelligent management is performed on CPU hot swapping according to information such as a usage rate and the number of real-time processes of a central processing unit (CPU), so as to reduce power consumption of a multi-core processor, and at the same time, reduce influences on CPU performance. Specifically, when the number of real-time processes in a system is greater than 1 and smaller than 5, the number of CPUs that are turned on is the number of the real-time processes. When the number of real-time processes in a system is greater than or equal to 5, turn on all CPUs. However, because of the “burst” characteristic of a real-time process and a CPU use rate of a system, the technical solution easily causes that CPUs are frequently turned on and off within a short time, which goes against reduction of power consumption of the system.